1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to ear muff structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ear muff device wherein the same is arranged to receive and direct warmth to an individual's ears in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ear muff structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,055 and 4,935,965. U.S. Pat. Nos. 313,092; 288,141; and 254,876 are further examples of ear muff construction configurations.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a glove structure arranged to receive and envelope the ear and additionally and optionally include audio conduit structure arranged to ease hearing through the glove members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.